Eiichi Otori
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Eiichi Otori |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships |tab6=Gallery}} |font-color = white |image = |profile = |Name = Eiichi Otori |kanji name = 鳳瑛一 (おおとり えいいち) |romaji name = Ootori Eiichi |aka = |birthday = September 1 |height = 185 cm (6'1'') |weight = 69 kg (152 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = AB |horoscope = Virgo |relatives = Raging Otori (father) Eiji Otori (brother) |track = Idol |units = With With Otoya Ittoki With Natsuki Shinomiya, Ranmaru Kurosaki |anime debut = Season 2: Episode 9 |seiyuu = Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光)|age-anime = 23 (Season 2)}} Eiichi Otori '(鳳瑛一, ''Ootori Eiichi) is a member of [[HE★VENS| |3=HE★VENS}}]], a seven-person boy band group (changed in Maji Love Revolutions) under Raging Entertainment, which is owned by his father, Raging Otori. He is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光, Midorikawa Hikaru). Appearance Eiichi has dark brown hair, that is brushed back. His eyes are a dark purple. He wears glasses and has a mole under the right corner of his mouth. Personality Acting as the leader of HE★VENS, Eiichi has a high sense of self-importance, believing that his group is the world's greatest and that it's laughable to compare others to them. However, it is revealed that his narcissism and desire to aim for the top is a byproduct of the pressure placed on him by his father. It appears as if Eiichi measures his self-worth by comparing himself to others, believing himself to be pathetic and useless if not superior to everyone else. Despite his pride, Eiichi can easily crack under the right amount of pressure, particularly when emotional manipulation from his father is involved. He has a tendency to ignore the concept of personal space, often making others feel intimidated by him. He can also be emotionally manipulative, though displaying contrition upon realizing how he has affected others. As the group leader, Eiichi keeps the rest of HE★VENS in line and acts as a responsible support system for all of them. He demonstrates genuine care for his band mates, particularly the more naive and vulnerable members, and is willing to take the fall for them when anything goes wrong. He often blames himself if his loved ones get hurt, believing that his inability to protect others' feelings is a sign of weakness on his end. Eiichi is highly passionate about music, so much that he and his younger brother Eiji have traveled the world together in pursuit of new sounds. He has a tendency to become overly zealous, often shouting his catchphrase "Good!" (いい, Ii!) when excited or satisfied. Plot Ōtori Eiichi is a member of the recently introduced and (so far) anime-exclusive boy band group ''' |3=HE★VENS}}, under the Raging Entertainment agency. He, along with the two other boys in the band, aimed to win the UTA☆PRI Award. Song Chronology |track1title = HE★VENS GATE |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} Gallery See here: Otori Eiichi/Gallery Trivia * Like every member of HE★VENS, Eiichi has a designated theme color. His is burgundy. * He is known to frequently say "Good!" (いい, ii!), making him one of a few characters with a notable catchphrase. * Eiichi is known for his mole under the right corner of his mouth. ** His seiyuu, Hikaru Midorikawa, used makeup to give himself a similar mole to Eiichi's during the Maji Love 6th Stage live event. *His ST☆RISH counterpart is Otoya Ittoki. * It is stated in HEAVENS Radio that when Eiichi and Eiji were children, they would have staring contests in which Eiichi would make funny faces to get Eiji to laugh. * His hometown is Yamanashi Prefecture. https://www.utapri.com/sp/heavens/member/?ch=eiichi * His hobby is car racing. https://www.utapri.com/sp/heavens/member/?ch=eiichi References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:HE★VENS Category:Idols Category:Raging Entertainment